heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost
Formerly known as Cal, he was the Saint adviser of Saint Gaston. Cal served under Saint Gaston since the beginning and was one of the Saint's most trusted friends. Appearance Ghost wears shrouded clothing, hiding his face and most of his physical features. His clothing resembles a black ninja gi with a grey shroud around his head and shoulders. He has some gold ornaments around his body as well. History Ghost, formerly known as Cal, was a trusted adviser and friend of Saint Gaston, the former Saint of Viridian. While Gaston thought of Cal as a childhood friend because they grew up together, Cal had more sinister feelings. Being the adviser of the Saint, he would have to sometimes convey a message from the Saint when he could not do it himself. He abused this power by conveying false messages to the Oni, the person in charge of the black operations division within Cathedral. He had them gather information on the Cult of the Three Moons, a mysterious organization that had influence throughout the continent. The information he received confirmed that each pillar was in possession of one of the artifacts he needed. These artifacts were known as the Lunar Paragons. By obtaining the Lunar Paragons, Cal believed he could become the reincarnate of Avix and save the world from the devastation and destruction brought by the current state of the world. He believed that destroying the current civilizations and leading through an overwhelming and purifying power, he could shape the world into a utopia. The problem arose when he needed to utilize the sacred Starlight in order to activate these artifacts. Knowing that Gaston would not let him experiment with the stolen artifact, Cal saw no other alternative. With the Black Moon already in his possession, Cal grew ever more anxious to come from the shadows. He assassinated Saint Gaston in his sleep. Dawning the Saint's robes, he went to the Skygrave. He used his disguise to trick the scientist to open the door for the Saint, stating he wanted to come see their progress. Once in, he slaughtered the scientists and stole Starlight. With this, he could activate the Black Moon and continue with his objective. He fled Viridian and went to Grimm Shaw, the capital of Ashwood, where a mysterious man was waiting for him. He became partners with Ryazan, a man who loved science and experimentation, and had no morals. Equipment Harbor Harbor is the sword that Ghost uses. It is a katana, but the blade is completely wrapped in chains. there is no physical blade for this weapon, but more of an ethereal one. The power of this weapon in the ability to capture pieces of a persons soul. by doing this, he weakens the arts of that person. a soul piece is captured by attaching a chain from the sword onto the target, and pulling a piece of their soul out. The more pieces of their soul that he collects, the weaker the target becomes. Abilities Light Manipulation Ghost uses his light affinity to create explosions of light. He can create spheres of energy that can do multiple things. His light has a pale yellow hue, giving off a holy aura. His manipulation of these spheres of light is very advanced, as he can control multiple spheres at the same time without having to move. Creation of All Things Art When Ghost obtains and charges the Lunar Paragons, he gains the Creation of All Things art. This enables him to utilize all affinities, as well as know all arts. He can even preform the legendary summonings with ease. Techniques * Heavenly Bodies: Light Sphere - Ghost forms a sphere of light that he can launch towards an enemy. This sphere will explode either on contact or on command. When it explodes, it is not fiery but rather more of a banishing type explosion, doing sever damage to whatever the explosion comes in contact with. * Heavenly Bodies: Light Sphere Barrage - Ghost is able to create and manipulate many light spheres and guide them as well. This increases the destructive power of the art and the destructive power is directly correlated to the amount of spheres he makes. * Heavenly Bodies: Cleansing Light - Ghost focuses his energy into making one large sphere, giving it immense destructive power. This sphere is said to have the destructive power of one thousand of his normal light spheres, and he can increase the power and size given enough time. * Heavenly Bodies: Blinding Judgement - Ghost is able to absorb the energy of the sun, and then redirect it back out of his body in the form of blinding light. This creates a white light that moves outwards, and "cleanses" everyone within its effective range. This power causes anyone or anything within the blinding light to lose all will to live, becoming complacent and letting the light overwhelm them, eventually causing them to turn to dust. * Heavenly Bodies: Light Shower - Ghost uses the light already present in the sky to create miniature spheres of light and have them rain down onto a target. * Pain -''' Ghost gains the ability to use this technique after gaining Creation of All Things. After forming the archaic hand symbol for the art of time, Ghost is able to inflict all pain the the target has ever received by touching them with the palm of his hand. This technique requires an extreme amount of energy in order to use. * '''Summoning: Heavenly Valkyrie - Ghost summons a giant glowing angel down from the heavens in a beam of light. This angel has brilliant shining armor, with a golden sword and shield. This winged creature is very strong and can easily wipe out an army. This angel is also able to create minions made of light to attack for it. * Summoning: Staff of Enlightenment - Ghost is able to summon a staff from the palm of his hand. The Staff of Enlightenment is a long golden pole with a floating halo made of flame above it. This staff can instantly burn whatever the user points it at, cleansing the area. The flames appear almost golden, and is hotter than any flame produced by humans. * Summoning: Abyss Stones -''' Ghost is able to summon the Abyss stones, tall black monoliths that are said to have legendary powers. The Abyss stones enhance the dark affinity and weaken the light affinity in the area that they are summoned. They also allow for the summoner to release the stones, causing a pitch black liquid to drip from them. This liquid is powerful anti-energy poison that can disrupt a persons art and block them from using it. * '''Four World Summoning: Halcyon - When Ghost performs this summoning, a set of armor lowers from the heavens, attaching itself to Ghost. This armor gives him immeasurable amounts of energy, allowing him to create a near infinite amount of energy. * Four World Summoning: End - Ghost summons End, the World Eater. This is a giant creature that resembles a large demonic beetle. This creature can summon an ethereal dragon from its mouth, that when it comes in contact with anything living it extracts the very life essence from it. When the dragon is called back, this life essence is used as fuel for the creature. * 'Blood Curse Binding: Living Statues -' A mixture of blood and curse manipulation, Ghost manipulates the very blood in his opponents body. The powerful binding technique prevents someone from moving any part of their body while still keeping them alive and takes an immense amount of energy to break. Category:Characters